Ifs
by Akari Seikawa
Summary: Apa jadinya jika anda memacari shipfu anda? Ini adalah dunia yang dipenuhi dengan delusi indah tiada akhir. Ya, karena satu shipfu tidak akan pernah cukup bagi ladur seperti anda.


**Hue.**

**Akhirnya semester ini selesai. Akhirnya saya bisa kembali bebas berdelusi lagi.**

**Kembali dari fandom Kantai Collection saya menyumbang sebuah karya delusi random kampret berseri, dan kali ini berupa pengandaian jika _kanmusu-kanmusu_ _in-game_ menjadi pacar saya. **

**Menyesuaikan dengan nomor urut sesuai _library_ dalam _game_-nya, saya akan berusaha untuk memperbaharui delusi ini secara berkala.**

**Karya ini juga menjadi saksi mata atas percobaan gaya penulisan yang mengacu pada Haruki Murakami, penulis IQ84, yang saat ini tengah saya lahap seluruh isinya.**

* * *

**Ifs**

**Chapter I: If Nagato were My Girlfirend**

**Written by 生川明かり**

**- disclaimer -**

**Kantai Collection copyright by KADOKAWA GAMES and DMM -dot- com**

**- warning -**

**DELUSI**

**DELUSI**

**DELUSI**

**DELUSI**

**DELUSI**

* * *

"_KORAAA_! BERANINYA KAU REMEHKAN KEKUATAN _BIG 7_!"

Yang terlihat kemudian adalah raut kesakitan yang kian mengemis ampun ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Setidaknya sampai seisi ruangan mendengar bunyi tulang patah dari pergulatan di tengah-tengah sana.

Senyap.

Sampai beberapa detik yang lalu ruangan ini masih riuh dengan isak dan jerit dari sosok yang kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri di bawah tindihan wanita di atasnya. Tubuh itu kini bergeming tanpa tanda kehidupan. Mungkin ia pingsan karena syok yang diakibatkan patah tulangnya.

Wanita itu melepas pitingannya pada kaki _si korban_ dan berdiri menatap ke arah kami _para saksi mata_ dengan seringai lebar menghias wajahnya.

"SIAPA SELANJUTNYA!?"

Yang terlihat kemudian adalah sosok-sosok yang tunggang langgang menyelamatkan nyawa mereka dari terkaman maut.

"Che, dasar lemah."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Kini ia berdiri di sampingku sambil membopong _si korban_.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tenang.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Syukurlah."

Tanpa perlu berbicara lebih lanjut aku mengikutinya keluar dari ruang praktikum bahasa untuk mengantar _si korban_ ke ruang kesehatan. Setidaknya akan ada sepatah dua patah kebohongan yang meluncur setelah ini.

**+ ifs +**

"AKU menemukannya terbaring tak sadarkan diri di dekat tangga ruang praktikum bahasa. Sepertinya ia terjatuh dari sana."

"Begitu. Syukurlah kau ada di sana dan segera membawanya kemari. Aku akan menunggunya siuman untuk menanyakan detil kejadiannya. Kau bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini sekarang."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih. Permisi."

Aku menutup pintu di belakangku. Menoleh ke ujung lorong aku bisa melihatnya, seorang wanita dengan rambutnya yang hitam sepunggung dan dibiarkannya tergerai tengah menatap keluar jendela, entah melihat apa pun aku tak tahu.

"Nagato-san," panggilku seraya menghampirinya.

"Oh, sudah beres?"

"Ya. Tapi, apa benar dia tidak akan berbuat macam-macam?" tanyaku sedikit khawatir.

Wanita bernama Nagato ini hanya tersenyum penuh percaya diri dan meninju sebelah bahuku.

"Kau meremehkan Nagato ini?" tanyanya sepaket dengan seringai lebar khasnya.

"Tidak, tidak," jawabku menghindari masalah.

Ya, namanya Nagato. Perawakannya tinggi besar dengan otot di sana-sini yang akan langsung menyembul jika ada yang memancingnya bergulat. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, rambutnya panjang sepunggung dan ia membiarkannya jatuh tergerai begitu saja. Matanya sewarna batu rubin, dan pemandangan beberapa menit yang lalu merupakan salah satu mahakarya Tuhan selain tujuh keajaiban dunia. Melihatnya diam dengan tatapan tenang sambil bermandikan cahaya senja seperti itu, da Vinci pun bisa saja langsung berpaling dari Mona Lisa deminya.

Nagato adalah ketua klub gulat wanita kampus kami dan reputasinya cukup menyolok dengan banyaknya _korban_ pitingan di luar ring – merekalah yang seringkali mencari gara-gara lebih dulu. Awal pertemuanku dengannya terjadi pada saat aku keluar dari ruang praktikum bahasa beberapa bulan lalu. Saat itu aku melihatnya tengah memutar otak setelah mematahkan kaki salah seorang _korbannya_. Karena aku mengenal dokter jaga ruang kesehatan, aku pun membantunya _menghilangkan jejak_ dengan membawa _si korban_ dengan latar cerita 'nampaknya ia terjatuh dari tangga dan mematahkan kakinya'. Entah yang barusan itu sudah insiden jatuh-dari-tangga yang keberapa kali.

Sejak saat itu pun kami jadi saling mengenal satu sama lain dan ia – entah kenapa – menjadi sering menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku, meskipun umumnya ia hanya memintaku menjadi tutor belajarnya. Dari penuturannya juga aku pun menyimpulkan, jelas ia sangat sibuk dengan jadwal kuliah yang padat, kegiatan klub, juga kerja sambilan yang serabutan.

"Oy."

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Kulihat Nagato menatapku dengan bingung.

"Pfft, jangan bilang barusan kau berpikiran jorok tentangku!" serunya sambil tertawa.

Aku hanya ikut tertawa. Candaannya sama sekali tak terdengar aneh di telingaku.

"Lalu sekarang apa? Kita pergi ke tempat kerja sambilanmu?" tanyaku sambil melirik waktu di arlojiku.

"Sekarang sudah terlalu sore, tapi aku tidak enak pada ibu kepala jika tidak datang."

Saat ini ia tengah bekerja di sebuah rumah asuh harian anak tak jauh dari kampus kami. Sudah beberapa kali aku turut serta mengantar dan menemaninya bekerja di sana. Rumah asuh itu tidak terlalu besar, tetapi ibu kepalanya – yang secara mengejutkan masih sangat muda, sekitar 31 atau 32 tahun jika aku tidak salah ingat – sudah mendapat banyak kepercayaan dari orang tua sekitar sehingga rumah asuhnya selalu ramai. Awalnya aku pun tak percaya saat Nagato mengatakan bahwa dirinya kini bekerja sebagai pengasuh anak – semua orang pun bisa menerka faktor utamanya, tapi di luar dugaanku, semua anak-anak menyukainya dan ia nampak begitu lembut saat mengurus mereka. Kadangkala, beberapa anak mengajakku ikut bermain, lalu berakhir menggoda kami. Meskipun begitu, kurasa Nagato tidak keberatan. Dan jika ia bertanya apakah aku keberatan, tentu aku akan menjawab, "Tidak," karena aku telah jatuh cinta pada sosoknya yang demikian itu. Jangan tanya kapan dan bagaimana bisa, aku sendiri tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti.

"Oy, jadi kau mau mengantarku, tidak?"

Aku kembali tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Tentu," dan kami pun berjalan beriringan menuju suatu skema kehidupan lain di sore itu.

**+ ifs +**

NAMPAKNYA ada seorang tua yang belum menjemput anaknya. Ibu kepala mengatakan bahwa ia sudah beberapa kali mencoba menghubungi orang tua yang bersangkutan, tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Dari kejauhan aku dan beliau memerhatikan anak tersebut. Setidaknya kini ia memiliki teman bermain – Nagato.

"Sebenarnya saya harus pergi berbelanja untuk memasak makan malam, tetapi tidak mungkin saya meninggalkan anak itu sendiri ataupun membawanya serta, karena yang mana pun akan menyulitkan orang tuanya. Tapi melihat kau dan Nagato-san ada di sini nampaknya saya tinggal pun tak apa," ucap ibu kepala padaku.

"Jika memang _sensei_ hendak pergi sekarang tidak apa-apa. Kami akan menunggu orang tuanya menjemput," tanggapku mengingat senja sudah semakin tenggelam.

Setelah ibu kepala meninggalkan kami, aku pun menyarankan Nagato dan anak itu untuk menunggu di dalam rumah. Baru duduk sebentar anak itu sudah pulas tertidur di _kotatsu_. Nampaknya ini hari yang melelahkan baginya.

"Kau tahu?"

Aku menoleh.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang tuanya."

Aku tidak bisa menjawab ungkapan tersebut, jadi aku hanya mengangguk.

"Mungkin mereka sibuk," ucapnya lirih kemudian.

"Apa orang tuamu juga sibuk?" tanyaku begitu saja.

Nagato sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku, namun ia berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan tertawa kecil dan berpaling ke arah televisi yang tengah menyiarkan berita. Aku merasa tidak enak telah menanyakan hal yang menyangkut privasinya, namun kurasa lebih baik diam daripada berbicara lebih lanjut.

"Oy."

Aku menoleh. Melihat Nagato yang tidak merubah posisi kepalanya, aku pun menyahut, "Ya?"

Ada jeda serupa gelak tawa dari dalam televisi yang kini menyiarkan lawak.

"Ajari aku materi yang kau dapat hari ini di kelas," ucapnya.

Tanpa perlu menjawab aku segera mengeluarkan buku catatanku, namun saat aku hendak menaruhnya di atas _kotatsu_, Nagato menahan bukuku dan mengisyaratkan untuk duduk di sudut ruangan. Saat aku bangkit baru aku ingat anak ini sedang tertidur, Nagato tidak ingin ia terbangun.

Kami pun duduk berhadapan dan segera memulai pelajaran. Penjelasan demi penjelasan meluncur dan sesekali kami mengobrol ringan sembari Nagato menyalin catatanku. Terkadang lucu kurasa bagaimana orang awam mengenalnya sebagai seorang yang barbar sedangkan di sini aku dihadapkan dengan sesosok wanita sempurna dengan segala kelembutan seorang ibu.

"Berpikiran jorok lagi?"

Aku kembali tersadar dari lamunanku. Sayangnya kali ini dia sudah berjongkok di hadapanku dan saat aku berhasil memegang kendali penuh akan diriku, aku didorong sampai terjerembap dan ia mendudukiku.

"N-Nagato-san, apa yang kau—"

"Jangan meremehkan kekuatan _Big 7_!"

Yang terjadi kemudian adalah seorang aku yang dengan tak berdaya terkunci dalam pitingan maut Nagato. Hanya dengan satu tarikan aku bisa merasakan seluruh tulang kakiku seperti copot.

"Nagato-san! Tunggu—"

"Aku baru akan melepasmu jika kau mau jadian denganku!"

"Eh—"

Seketika rasa sakit di seluruh kakiku hilang. Aku hanya bisa membatu mengulang-ulang kalimat terakhir yang Nagato ucapkan di dalam kepalaku.

"Nagato-san, yang barusan—"

"Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan!"

Aku bisa merasakan lengan-lengan Nagato melepas kedua kakiku, tetapi tetap saja, dengan posisi tiarap dan posisinya yang duduk memunggungiku, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Nagato-san..."

Sosok itu bangkit dan menarikku bangun. Sayangnya dikarenakan kakiku yang masih lemas, aku langsung terduduk kembali. Kini ia berjongkok kembali di hadapanku. Wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus. Demi Tuhan, jika da Vinci kupinjamkan posisiku saat ini, siapalah Mona Lisa baginya.

"...Jadi, jawabanmu..." bisiknya lirih.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya selain dengan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum di wajahku. Pandangan kami bertemu dan kini aku bisa melihat kedua bola mata rubin itu berbinar sebegini jelasnya. da Vinci, sungguh Mona Lisa tak ada apa-apanya.

"Aku menolak," bisikku sama lirihnya.

"...Sudah kubilang penolakan tidak ada dalam opsinya," tanggapnya dengan nada kesal. Air mukanya kini menjadi geram seolah siap menelanku kapan saja.

"Aku menolak sampai aku yang mengutarakan perasaanku padamu," jawabku sambil menggelak sumbing. Jelas saja aku hanya bisa menggelak sumbing, jika ia tidak menerima candaanku, bisa-bisa kakikulah yang akan dipatahkannya sekarang.

Benar saja, Nagato tanpa aba-aba langsung menarikku kembali ke posisi tiarap dan kembali memiting kakiku. Bedanya, kali ini kami sama-sama tertawa di dalam pertandingan gulat ini.

"Awawawaaa... Ternyata benar ucapan teman-teman, kakak-kakak memang sepasang kekasih."

Baik aku maupun Nagato sama-sama terperanjat. Kami segera memisahkan diri dan melihat anak kecil yang sedari tadi tertidur pulas itu kini duduk memandangi kami dengan mata berbinar, seolah-olah ia puas melihat dengan kedua mata kepalanya bahwa candaan teman-temannya sehari-hari itu tidaklah salah.

Syukurlah sebelum anak itu membuat kami tidak bisa berkata-kata lebih lanjut aku mendengar suara ibu kepala rumah asuh yang semakin mendekat, dengan satu suara lain mengikuti. Saat pintu dibuka, aku melihat seorang pria di pertengahan usia 40nya segera menyambut anaknya ke dalam dekapannya. Rupa-rupanya ia terlambat mengejar keretanya dan terlanjur berdesakan di jam pulang kerja bersama calon penumpang kereta lainnya. Kami mengantar pria itu keluar dan menunggunya sampai sosoknya menghilang di kejauhan.

Kemudian ibu kepala menawarkan kami makan malam bersama dengan beliau. Makanan gratis, siapa pula yang akan menolaknya?

Aku memandang sekilas ke arahnya yang ternyata juga tengah mencuri pandang padaku. Kontan kami berpaling. Sambil berjalan aku mendekatkan jemari kami. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi aku bisa menggapai—

_BUAGH!_

Tanpa kusadari aku sudah terjerembap di tanah. Dengan muka bodoh aku mendongak dan memandang Nagato yang masih memasang kuda-kuda.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar mesum."

**+ fin +**

* * *

**Perkara 1: Saya masih bingung apakah Nagato termasuk ke dalam 30 waifu di Armada Perkapalan Seikawa-shirei**

**Perkara 2: Saya tidak bisa membayangkan kehidupan asmara dengan Nagato**

**Perkara 3: Saya tidak bisa memandang Nagato selain sebagai pegulat profesional (atau gorila)**

**Perkara 4: Bcs Nagamon**

**Special thanks:**

**Ibu kepala rumah asuh anak harian berumur 32 tahun: Houshou**

**Anak kecil 'awawawawa': Inazuma**


End file.
